Kor'ra Chronicles: Dragonage
by Kifo Entiegon
Summary: Steile Drakkan is the prince of a dying race of shapeshifters who will do anything to prevent his people from falling forever into the clutches of the great unknown. When news reaches his ears of a land known as Wyvern's Court, his hopes may have just come true. His only problem, will his dragon subjects follow him or will he need to 'convince' his blind brother? T - safety. Hiatus
1. Prologue

**I've mainly been working on Percy Jackson fan-fics up until I picked up the shapeshifters omnibus of the Kiesha'ra series. From there, this formed. Hopefully you guys like it. **

**And just so everyone's clear with this, I do not own anything to do with the Kiesha'ra series (only a copy of the books that I got for either christmas or my birthday, but I don't think that counts).**

* * *

**_Prologue_**

_They say there is a land to the north wherein lies a clan so ancient they outrank even the most ancient of the known clans; even the Falcons. They say this clan holds magic more powerful that the Falcon Empress Cjarsa's magic. They say that each member of this ancient clan has a second form which shines with every colour of the rainbow; some even say that they create rainbows. They also say that this ancient clan is what survives of 'mongrel' breeding. Personally, I'd like to say that 'this clan' is on the verge of extinction._

_Civil war has threatened my people. Plague has left us for dead. In an attempt to bring back our glory, one of my remaining brothers has drained himself of magic and left himself blind. Now there are only two hundred of us. And even now, as I sit beside my plague-ridden brother, I know that we have lost another ten families. The civil war and plague combined would have claimed them all by the end of the night. And my brother, despite what his blood claims him as, will be one of those who will most likely not wake come the morrow rising._

_My brother rambles as he awaits his call in the circle of life. He speaks of a people before Ancient Egypt and claims that we are the last descendants of a god by the name of Maktaghaan. That I wish I could believe. Sadly it is not so. My brother says that we must be forgiven by the ancient god Maktaghaan if our people are to survive once more. He tells me all of this knowing that I will not believe. _

_Come the rise of the cold sun, I will be the people's guide. By rights, that should belong to my blind brother. My people will follow him. Not me. _

_But if I am to save my people, I must leave this war-torn and plague-ridden land._

_They say there is a land to the south where two enemies have set aside their differences and accepted the other for what they are. Perhaps it is there that I will find the means of preserving the memories of my people._

_Perhaps it is time for two legends to meet._

_Steile Drakkan_

_Visi of the Arkonas_


	2. Chapter 1

_**Chapter One**_

The all too familiar sound of a baby crying tore my eyes from the weakened form of my brother. For the past week, the child had been crying at precisely the first rays of the dawn. Silently I prayed that it would live through these hard times and grow into the magnificent creature that was its second form. I prayed that it would live and grow to see a happier time. It was all I could do considering, not for the first time, I heard the sound of metal clashing against metal right outside the window. The ryuus were at it again… and there was nothing neither me nor my brothers could do.

" Listen to me, Steile." Istavan sighed. " I can feel Maktaghaan coming for me. I must hurry."

" There is no such thing as Maktaghaan." I replied softly.

" None of that." I turned my gaze back to the dull green eyes of my brother. " The people believe that Kryner is the next Kor. You know that. But he's not and he never will be. He gave up that title when he gave up his magic. You must play a dangerous game of manipulation."

" No. I won't control him."

" These are dark times, Steile. If you don't do something, we're as good as dead."

I felt like saying that we already were. That we were lost the day the civil war started. Lost the day that the plague had first spread amongst the citizens of Arkonas Cove. But I didn't. Instead, I let my mind wander onto other possibilities. Ones that would come out to everyone hating me and me being the only one left of the royal line. Ones that would mean either a swift or not so swift end to my older brother.

But my thoughts only led me to stand and walk to the window. The courts of Arkonas Cove were ruins. Buildings were on fire. The streets were littered with bodies and coated with blood. Dragon's Nest was the only building left standing, practically untouched, in the western half of the Cove. The only other building still standing proud and tall to the east was Ryuu's Den, home of the royal line of the first Ryuu, Arakema.

It's strange. A dragon's king is known as Kor, after the first dragon. But a ryuu's king is known as Ryuu. Yet, both our queen and heir are known as Atala and Visi respectively. There isn't really much difference in our forms either. What's different, really, is that the dragon is a winged lizard and a ryuu is a walking snake. That and our human skin. We dragons are fair skinned whereas the ryuus are a more yellowish-tan colour.

But still, when the dragons sit on the Arkonas throne, the ryuus want it. And, naturally, when the ryuus sit on the Arkonas throne, us dragons want it. We have civil wars all over the place because of the throne. In the past, we've had about five civil wars for that thing. This would be the sixth. I was actually tempted (on more than one occasion) to just tear down the throne, cut it in half and then give one half to either side. It was a common thought of mine and my brothers both knew the signs… even Kryner despite his blindness.

" You know just as well as I do that that will never work. It will only cause more problems." Istavan sighed, his voice full of determination despite getting weaker.

" Then what, then?" I growled, turning back to face him. " Our people are dying because of that thing. This is the worst of the civil wars because of the plague that's spreading. After it claims you, I'll have to succumb to the ryuu's reign just to preserve the dragon's royal blood. And Kryner won't be doing much. Rumour says that he is now unable to produce an heir. What else can I do?"

" Seven years ago, the only male heir to the ryuu's throne, Ryson Yong, travelled south for reasons unknown. My belief is that he went to try and aid a similar clan to the ryuus, the Serpiente, in a centuries old war against the Avians and, albeit indirectly, the Falcons. He never returned. The servant he took with him reported him as being struck by the poisoned blade of an avian."

" So what?"

" Those same people are now one. Travel to this Wyvern's Court of theirs. Maybe you can learn something from them."

" Or maybe it's just _ra'chaan'na_." I growled, turning away from him again.

" None of that!" Istavan growled before falling into a coughing fit.

By the end of the coughing fit, blood had marred the left side of his face and down his neck. His bed sheets were, and had been since the middle of the night, covered in blood and other gore from his stomach. I worriedly turned to him in time to see him weakly try to clear the blood from his mouth with his stub of a hand – his fingers had fallen off not two days before. The sight of him made me want to take my sword in hand and end the pain for him. But if there is a Maktaghaan out there, the god was stilling my hand.

" Fine." I whispered. " I'll go to this Wyvern's Court. I'll learn through them. But answer me one thing. Who will reign while I am gone?"

For the first time in a week I saw a smile spread across Istavan's face. That alone told me that I would not be the ruling entity over the city. As long as Kryner was safely guarded and hidden, I could easily slip out of the city during the night and go on my journey to find a better solution to all this civil war madness. But then I noticed Istavan's smile fade ever so slightly and knew that, if I looked into his emerald green eyes, I would see nothing but foggy green glass.

My eyes were the first to lower, slowly followed by my head and body. I don't remember how long I was like that. All I knew was that I was now the dragon successor to the Arkonas throne.

I was Kor.

The only time I rose to my feet was when one of our guards entered the room with Kryner leaning against his shoulder for support and eyes. My face was stone-like as I looked into the ice blue eyes of the High Officer of the Hatian Guard. Vaxitas. He was the same age as Kryner, but he was my best friend as well as my protector. He was also the only other person who knew that I was now Kor and not my brother. As he bowed his head to me (I suspected he would have bowed lower if he wasn't supporting Kryner), his black hair shined in the awakening light, betraying the midnight blue colour of his scales.

" Milord." He whispered respectfully, sensing the presence of death in the room. " Milord Kryner wishes to mourn the loss of Kor Istavan."

I gave a curt nod, not daring to say anything that may disturb Istavan's peace, before looking into the milky white eyes of Kryner. They use to be a soft but piercing lavender colour just like his scales used to be a magnificent amethyst colour. But when he tore his magic from his soul in order to try and protect the city from both the plague and the civil war, he also tore away his abilities to shapeshift and see. Now he was more like a burden than anything else. But he was my brother – the only other living member of my family, now – and I was not willing to do anything that harmed or threatened him. He was not the Kor… but he was nothing to the people except a monarch figure. In one swift movement, he lowered himself to the floor before our older brother and mourned his loss.

Vaxitas looked from Istavan's still body to me, stepped back to the door and sank to the floor himself. After a minute, he rose again and bowed deeply to me before leaving us. Quietly, I helped Kryner to his feet and over to the chair that I had occupied while Istavan was still with us. Then I moved to stand in front of the window and stared out at Ryuu's Den.

" This means that I am to take the throne?" Kryner asked, his voice soft but full of unshed tears.

" No, brother." I replied, no emotion in my voice. " Neither one of us will take the throne."

" There are still Drakkans to take the throne, Steile. Surely, if I cannot, you can."

" So what if I can? We have lost too much already. We cannot afford to lose more."

" So what do you plan to do?"

" History has repeated itself too many times here. We need that to stop. It's time I found out how to do that completely." There was silence in the room as Kryner took in what I was saying. I got the feeling that he had accepted that he would never be Kor when he gave up his magic. " Today, the Ryuu's will celebrate their victory over us. Their troops will withdraw with high spirits as ours will withdraw with grief. Come nightfall, they will grant us the night for us to send off Istavan to the stars. And come morning, they will have seated their Ryuu on the Arkonas throne… in which we must be the _first_ to show loyalty."


	3. Chapter 2

_**Chapter Two**_

Ice blue eyes stared at me through the silver surface before me. To an untrained eye, they betrayed nothing. But they definitely portrayed the grief I felt at the loss of my brother. Not even the fear of going through the battlefield that was Arkonas Cove to request an audience with the remaining Yongs could find its way into my eyes at that moment. And to be honest, I didn't think it ever would.

" Steile. It's time." Vaxitas said as softly as he could. He was the only one of the Hatian Guard who I allowed, though never publicly, to call me by my name only.

With a sigh, I allowed my demi form to emerge. The open backed shirt allowed easy access for my wings. The shirt itself was clasped around my neck with a gold band, the only contrast against the garnet red fabric. My upper arms bore two thick gold bands each; common attire for a royal Drakkan who was seeking a meeting with members of the royal Yongs. White scales spread from the golden neck band and down my arms like sleeves, stopping at my wrists. But even as I stared into my own ice blue eyes, trying to understand my own thoughts and emotions, Vaxitas lowered a white cloth onto my head which trailed down my back and was fastened by yet another gold band.

" Gold bands. Why does everything have to have gold bands?" I asked with a sigh, trying to keep my mind from depression.

" Because that's what you're expected to wear." Vaxitas smiled.

" And the cloth?"

" You are relinquishing the throne. It is compulsory to show that you are requesting a peaceful audience with your opponent. You must also show your people that the war is over and that they can go home to nurse their pride and wounds and mourn their personal and royal losses."

" Maybe you should do this job, seeing as you know so much about it."

" I don't have the pleasure… or the blood."

" You do know…" I started slowly.

" That you have people to meet? Yes, I do. It just means having to get you out there to do your duty." He interrupted, a wiry smile tugging at his lips.

" Vax."

" Your people need you, my Kor. At your leave?"

" Granted."

Slowly, the midnight blue of Vaxitas' scales covered his skin. His bat-like wings folded against themselves neatly behind his back. With his left hand clasping his right wrist, he was ready to accompany me to Ryuu's Den. The only problem was I didn't want to go. I knew it was my duty (and it was that which initially got me to leave my room) but, like with the throne, I wished that I could just destroy it. A soft sigh escaped my lips before I allowed my Head Officer to lead me to Ryuu's Den.

On our way out, we passed the studio or, as I like to call it, Kryner's room. The room itself was supposed to be an extension to the library but that was years ago. Now, Kryner was often found working his days away with many artworks accessible only to his mind's eye. And, personally, I think that his artwork has gotten better since his accident. As usual, he was waving his paintbrush around as easily as if he were slashing a sword through his enemies. But now he had a garnet red blindfold over his eyes in exchange for his usual amethyst blindfold.

" You're actually going through with this, Steile?" he asked, not even faltering in his artwork.

" I'll see you when I return." I replied, not bothering to answer when he already knew it.

" If you come back."

" I will."

I left him to his work and continued on my way out of the Nest, Vax following quickly behind. Two stable-hands were waiting with horses for us just past the gates, but I walked past the animals. I was just as vulnerable as my people and I was determined to prove that. Vax dismissed them with a wave of his hand. My belief was that if I made myself as vulnerable as I possibly could, it would help with the whole 'I come in peace' thing. People may think me as crazy, but I'm telling you; I would do absolutely anything to end the civil wars forever.

* * *

Being down in the markets made me sick. Dragon and ryuu bodies were _everywhere_. Turn a corner, there were the soulless bodies of the dead. Blood stained everything. Vax and I were careful not to step in any of the pools of blood. The stench itself was horrifying. I made sure to walk everywhere, though. My people knew that their Kor Istavan was plague-ridden, so by me walking amongst them in the mourning colours of garnet red, they would know that he had passed. They would also know, thanks to the white cloth on my head making me feel like a fool, that the war was over. They would begin their return home.

On more than one occasion, I had to actually stop one of my subjects from fighting a ryuu enemy. Vax did a more practical approach by using his sword as a barrier to both sides while I used more of a verbal approach; I would have done the same as him if I hadn't purposefully left my own weapon back at the Nest. By the time we had managed to walk our way to the centre of the marketplace, all the fighting had stopped and the citizens were visibly watching as I made my way to Ryuu's Den.

Almost instantly, my mind was crowded with the voices of some of the merchant I had visited during the quiet times of the war. It was only recently, but merchants were already trading information and wares with the avians and serpiente as well as their usual traders. And almost every one of them knew of my efforts to try and end this supposedly endless stream of civil wars. This, in turn, meant that they tried to help me figure out ways to stop the civil wars. So even before Istavan had told me to go to Wyvern's Court, I had been hearing tales of it and its people. I never realised I had stopped until I felt the smooth scales covering Vaxitas' hand lightly brush against my own arm.

" Milord?" He asked gently, pulling me from the past.

I blinked, only just realising that I had stopped in front of an abandoned stall from the night before. It was a familiar one to me. My brother, Istavan and his twin brother Elija, often took me to this particular stall and treated me with the various pastries that the chef sold. I especially loved the strawberry and cinnamon flavoured pastries which the chef seemed inclined to always make due to the random nature of my visits. When Elija was killed during the war, Istavan stopped taking me so I usually found my own way to the pastry stall. Now, I guess, there will be no more visits to the pastry man… for anyone.

Bowing my head to the abandoned stall and muttering a few prayers of thanks, peace and safe passage, I waited a moment before continuing the journey to Ryuu's Den. Though our trip was quickened by the need to no longer search for any remaining fights, it still took us a good hour before we reached our destination.

Ryuu's Den was a marble tower built into the eastern wall of the valley which was Arkonas Cove. Its surface, however, was painted very roughly with a coat of grey. Daylight onlookers would believe that the tower was incomplete, but that was not the case. I have seen, as the sun rises, the silvery gleam that the tower produces as the sun comes up behind it. Most of the stairs leading to its doors were fashioned out of white granite, except the top two. Like the tower, the top two stairs were made of marble. Unlike the tower, their white colouration was not marred by grey paint. In fact, those two stairs were the tail of the white marble ryuu which coiled itself around the tower. The tips of the ryuus scales were graced with diamonds, making the beast shine no matter what time of day it was. With the way the tower was built, it also looked like the beast had tunnelled through the rock in order to continue its trek upwards. Its fur-lined spine was the result of thousands of shaped lapis lazuli gems. At the top of the tower, the beast's head loomed high and proudly; assessing all who entered the Court of the Ryuu. Golden topaz made up its eyes and rubies made up its teeth. Some people would think that its claws were as sharp as diamonds; the reality was that its claws were _made of_ diamonds. But as I looked up into the silver Ryuu's face, I could have sworn that it was smiling at me – whether menacingly or knowingly, I could not tell.


	4. Chapter 3

_**Chapter Three**_

" _Bakala hem'balo tas'tor'lao?!" _Four voices called out as one.

" _Koundo'tou partier're opa Steile'Kor!" _Vax replied in the same tone of voice as the four guards at the door.

I recognised the formalities instantly. To put it simply, the front guards had asked who was there and Vax had responded that it was me, Kor Steile, and that I came in peace. In reality, there was a lot more nasties being thrown at us courtesy of the ryuu guards. And though Vax's face was blank, I could practically see the flame rising in his throat. Okay, I admit. I was a little worked up about what the ryuu guards had called us, but that wasn't my main concern. My main concern (aside from keeping the peace around here) was to lie low as Kor and not scream it out for the whole world to hear. In the minds of the dragons, Kryner was supposed to be Kor, not me. And personally, I did not want a riot on my hands as well as the plague and the aftermath of the civil war that I was about to declare over.

We were only left waiting for a couple of minutes, but those minutes were rather intense. Vax had to swallow his fire. And I knew from experience how badly that scorched your throat. It was not pleasant. Eventually the head of the Royal Guard, a green ryuu by the name of Captain Qui Long, came and led us into the Den, three more members of the Royal Guard following behind us. Protocol carried out by both the Royal and Hatian Guards… and one thing that I wished I did not have to go through at this particular time.

The halls we were led down were of the most ancient designs that my hidden architect self was practically fainting over. Okay, maybe that was a little too much exaggeration. But, for someone who had never been in Ryuu's Den before in their life, it really was awe inspiring. The Den had a perfect balance of oriental and stone corridors which opened up to the world outside and beyond whereas the Nest was, plain and simple, like a prison cell in the form of a cathedral. I don't know, but being in the Den made me feel like I was at peace. And let me tell you, I have seen and heard the most gruesome of things ever since I can remember.

All too soon, before I could truly appreciate the work around me, we were at doors to the ryuu's throne room.

" Milady Caria, Milady Keiko, guests from the royal court of the Dragons." The Captain announced as he opened the doors to the throne room.

The place was small for a throne room. Simple wooden carvings decorated the bottom of the elaborately decorated, marble pillars. After a few minutes, I realised that the carvings represented eight different animals… and one of them was a dragon. Okay, I admit. I was curious about the carvings and was slowly making my way towards the nearest pillar. Vax, the ever watchful dragon that he was, pulled me back.

" You can admire things later. Now's not the time." He hissed in my ear.

" So, Steile Drakkan. What brings you to Ryuu's Den?" A voice called from the end of the room.

Instantly my attention was drawn to the two women standing at the other end of the room in front of the small staircase that led to the Ryuu's Throne. The taller of the two wore a long, t-shaped robe which fell to her ankles. I believe it was called a _kymon _or something like that. Okay, I admit. I've been neglecting my lessons… especially those on the Yongs. Happy?

Anyway, the dress was a sky blue colour with silver ryuus embroidered along the hems. The woman wore matching silver slippers on her delicate feet. Her skin was a pale yellow like the moon and her eyes were a deep gold. The woman, I was more than sure, was Visi Caria, oldest of the Royal Yong family. But the stern look she was giving me made me believe that she was the one who had spoken and that she also hated my guts.

Beside her stood her younger sister, Keiko. Keiko was wearing the same kind of dress as her older sister the only exception was the colour was gold instead of blue. Another noticeable difference between the sisters was that Caria's hair was an ocean colour while Keiko's hair was as silver as the embroidery in her dress. Keiko's eyes were also a silvery blue that I felt myself get lost in. The teen's face was also less aggressive as her sister's and her skin was as golden as the sand. Before I could stop myself, I had stepped back and looked down at my feet, not wanting to look at either one of the ryuus for fear of my eyes locking onto Keiko's again.

" Why am I here? I'm here to stop the war. You can take the damn throne just as long as you give the dragons the night to farewell Kor Istavan." I replied, a little roughly.

" May I ask the cause of loss?" Keiko's voice rang through the room like chimes in the towers.

" The accursed plague took my brother this morning as the sun rose."

" Then you and your followers will have the night to farewell your brother." Caria agreed, not a shred of sympathy in her voice. " I expect to see you front and centre at the crowning ceremony at tomorrow's sun rise."

" As you wish… Ryuu." I managed to force out nicely.

* * *

Vaxitas and I were escorted all the way back to Dragon's Nest by ryuu guards once our meeting with the Yongs was over. As soon as we returned, Vax disappeared to light the smoke pyre and alert all the dragons of Arkonas Cove to Istavan's funeral that night. Not even Kryner wanted to see if I had kept my word and arrived alive or not. I was left to myself.

The first thing I did was throw the white cloth to the floor and stomp on it. Why? It was a great reliever of the stress that Caria had built up in me. I hated that woman with a passion… even if it was only the second time I'd ever seen her in my life. The first time I saw Caria, I was only two watching Istavan be crowned after our mother had died. To be honest, I only remember a scowl and hard gold eyes. But it was enough to realise that the scowl and hard eyes belonged to Caria Yong. I guess even then I didn't like her.

Unbidden, something opened a usually sacred area in my mind and I remembered my brothers laughing at the name I had once given Caria… or rather evil Cari. The memory was from when I was five. Kryner was eight and so still had his dragon form and his eyesight. What was more, Kryner was laughing; something he rarely did now a days. Elija and Istavan were still alive at the time.

All three of their laughing voices exploding in my head made me lose it. I closed my eyes and completed the transformation into the white dragon that was my other form. With a weak call to the past when I was young and my brothers were alive and well, I somehow made my way to the nest in the corner of my room. I didn't care about the mess I made as I blindly crossed my room. Nor did I care about the shadow that was blocking the sun from entering through my window. All I cared about was if people left me alone.


	5. Chapter 4

_**Chapter Four**_

_BOOM! BOOM!_

I woke to the slow sound of the Tokari drums. Just so you know, the Tokari drums are the biggest drums in the valley (they're even bigger than the Ryuu's three Rekai drums which are only two metre by two metre cherry wood drums). They were made out of three metre by three metre black ash tree trunks and some kind of animal hide. I've been told that only the most skilful of drummers were able to make them sing… and the drums only sang for four reasons; royal births, royal deaths, royal marriages and ascension of the throne.

_BOOM! BOOM!_

Realising what the call meant, I lifted my head with wide eyes and turned to face the window. The valley was dark. I'd slept the entire day. All of the dragons of Arkonas Cove would be gathering at Sunset Plateau in the north-west just above the valley. And I was supposed to be there since sunset.

Why didn't anyone come get me!

_BOOM! BOOM!_

Not thinking, I ran straight at the window and, breaking the glass in the process, jumped right out of it. Thank the Heavens for scales. They were practically body armour given to us at birth. I only felt sorry for anyone standing or walking underneath the falling glass. In any case, as soon as I was out of that window, I snapped my wings open and managed to get the last of the days wind passing through the valley. With a sharp turn to my left, I was on course to Sunset Plateau.

I got there just in time. Before I had completely landed, I was already changing into my demi form. My still open wings were the only thing that kept me from falling to my own death. But it was as my feet touched the springy grass of the plateau that I noticed the dwindling number of dragons that remained in Arkonas Cove. Almost half of the population of Arkonas Cove was bowing down to the body of their precious Kor Istavan, each one of them – even the young ones – dressed in garnet red; the symbol of mourning amongst those of Arkonas Cove. Just looking at them – especially the sick, injured and small ones – made me even more determined to fulfil my brother's dying wish and find a safe place away from these plague ridden and war torn lands.

_BOOM! BOOM!_

Though the sound was dull, I could still hear it reverberating throughout the valley as I made my way to where Kryner was at the head of the gathering. Closing my eyes, I, rather unceremoniously, crumpled to the ground, effectively hitting my head on the hidden rock beneath the grass.

That's going to hurt in the morning.

" Nice of you to finally join us." Kryner hissed.

I got the feeling that he was starting to hate my guts.

I closed my eyes and shoved the thought into the back of my mind as the funeral began. To start the funeral, the High Officer of the Hatian Guard called for what we call the Rally. As one, each and every member of the Hatian Guard (who were all in dragon forms and except Vaxitas) raised their heads and let loose a mighty jet of flame. Not long afterwards, the Tokari drums changed their beat. Where once it was slow, now it was constant.

_BA-DOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BA-DOOM! BOOM! BOOM! _

" _Rin-asta'ran. Tora'la'hanna metou randa'Kor. Rin-asta'ran."_ Vaxitas called out over the plateau.

" _Rin-asta'ran."_ Our people responded. Only Kryner and I remained silent.

The night went like that for what felt like forever. The entire plateau was filled with the prayers while the valley below was filled with the rhythm of the Tokari drums. I know that time was meant for the royal family to send off their personal and silent prayers, but I couldn't help but think about what was to come next.

Sure enough, as the night turned dark, it came to the lighting of the pyre. Usually, the lighting of the pyre was done by the next in line to the throne. That meant me. But that would also mean that, if I _was_ to light the pyre, my people would disown me as their Kor and therefore would cause anarchy to arise… not that what I was about to do would cause anarchy in itself, but hey.

" Well?" Kryner almost growled at me.

" I'm not lighting it." I replied calmly.

" What do you mean, you're not lighting it? You have to light it! You're the only one who can!"

" We can both light it. Officer Vaxitas!"

" At your service, my Liege." Vaxitas called.

" Light us a torch." I ordered.

" You're insane!" Kryner growled.

" I learnt from the best." I replied, knowing full well that he could hear the smirk in my voice.

Before any more arguing could be done beside my brother's funeral pyre, Vaxitas had handed me a lighted torch. I then went to place said torch into my brother's hand but got a surprise when Kryner placed his hand over mine.

" I'm trusting your sight… but us working together is what Istavan would have wanted." He whispered in my ear.

With that said, we lit the pyre. Silence fell within the valley. The flames would burn the entire night, leaving the wind to carry Istavan's ashes across the land.

* * *

The next morning came too quickly for my liking. I was lying in my bed (which was under my still broken window) and with what felt like a thunderstorm crashing in my head. Needless to stay, I did not want to move. Maybe it was because I had to be first in line at Caria Yong's crowning that morning. Maybe it was because I hadn't eaten for two days now. Maybe it was because Istavan was now dead and his ashes scattered by the morning wind. Whatever it was, I still had to get up and do my duties… even if I did hate them.

With somewhat of an effort, I managed to get up and dress into my second pair of garnet red clothes. My hair, as usual, remained untidy. I gave up trying to tame it a long time ago. Once I was satisfied with how I looked, I left for the Ryuu Coronation. Of course, Vaxitas had to stop me in the hallway and steer me back into my room where he proceeded to make sure that I looked beyond presentable. When we were finally over with that, I led the way out of Dragon's Nest.

As per usual, there were stable hands awaiting us just inside the Nest walls with two magnificent looking horses. The first was a red roan war horse stallion. He stood at 15 hands and was wearing the typical saddle and bridle that any member of the Hatian Guard wore on their horses; a black saddle and bridle with the flying dragon insignia resting on the cheek of the animal between the throat lash and the cheek piece. It was that insignia which lead me to believe that Vax had picked out our horses himself.

The other horse, however, was a flaxen chestnut mare… and she wasn't a war horse like her companion. She had the most beautiful crooked blaze on her face that I had ever seen and with the gold trimming on the garnet red cloth on the horse's back, I figured that I was to be riding her. As you can probably tell, I'm interested in horses more than I am the Yongs.

In one smooth motion, Vaxitas was already astride his steed. I, myself, was acting so out of character that day that the stable hands had to help me onto my horse. Even the mare was trying her best to help, though it seemed like she was giving me a look of incredulity once I was finally on her back. I could have sworn that Vaxitas' horse was laughing at me with the look _he_ gave me. But I ignored the horse, gave my own a pat on the side of the neck and led the way out of Dragon's Nest. Don't ask how, but somehow I knew that the coronation would be at Ryuu's Den.

" Are you feeling okay, Kor Steile?" Vaxitas asked, obviously not trusting the surrounding area.

" I'm not coming down with the plague if that's what you think, Officer Vaxitas." I replied dully. " I merely have a headache… and a grumbling in my stomach where I think it's telling me to eat."

" Then why don't you, my Liege?"

" I haven't eaten since Istavan called me to his deathbed. To answer your question, I'll eat again after this stupid ceremony."

We trotted in silence to Ryuu's Den where Ryuu Guards came to gather and care for our horses until the end of the ceremony. We were then escorted to the Throne room by General Qui Long once more where we were placed at the very front of the podium. Behind us stood the entire population of Arkonas Cove (or rather everyone who could make it). And in the air surrounding the valley sang the sound of the Rekai drums telling all that a Ryuu was about to be crowned.

If you're still having troubles thinking about the sounds of the Tokari and Rekai drums, think of the Tokari drums as male singers and the Rekai drums as female singers. That's how I manage to distinguish the two.

It was the thunderous sound of a ryu's eagle like roar that made my headache worse as well as sounded the arrival of the soon to be Ryuu of Arkonas cove. For the first time – and possibly only time – in my life, I had to admit that Caria did look a little beautiful. She wore a long dress that trailed behind her at least a foot. The dress itself was a gold colour and was held up by thin laces that crossed over her chest and back so as to not embarrass her but still show cleavage. The pattern itself reminded me of a tiger.

But all that changed when Keiko entered the room after her older sister. The dress was blue and had no straps (I guess there was a new fashion in). Jewels covered the top of the dress while the rest flowed smoothly from her hips. The entire thing just… wow! I couldn't stop staring. Vaxitas literally had to snap his fingers in front of my face.

Other than that, the coronation went by in a blur. I actually think I swayed a little bit at one point from sheer exhaustion because I found that Vax was holding me up. Eventually the Ryuu's oaths were completed and the formal oaths were ready to proceed. This, of course, meant it was my turn to say an oath that I probably didn't want to say. Scratch that, I _didn't_ want to say anything to the person who was taking the throne. With a sigh, I made my way to the front and bowed down, taking hold of Caria's hand and placing it on my brow.

" I, Steile Drakkan, wish my Ryuu luck in her long ruling. On behalf of my family, I pledge my loyalty to her. And on behalf of our people, I pledge she grant us wisdom on the future and the health and safety it brings." I said faintly, barely able to get the words out of my mouth.

But it was as I stood that I felt something change in me. All of a sudden my head had gone spinning and I was barely aware of Vaxitas and some of the Ryu Guard rushing up to me before I was engulfed in darkness.


End file.
